<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muck by silence_since_silence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676632">Muck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence'>silence_since_silence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Canon Era, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s05e11 The Drawing of the Dark, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred threatens Merlin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Camelot Drabble — Prompt #419: Bingo Round 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Muck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/">Camelot_Drabble</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mordred's hands grip Merlin's jacket.</p>
<p>Merlin's back hits the wall.</p>
<p>"Why?!" Mordred demands.</p>
<p>"I didn't tell him," Merlin replies.</p>
<p>"You gave me your word!"</p>
<p>"I didn't say anything."</p>
<p>"You'd better back off, Merlin. I know who you are, and I can share that information at any time. We've had a code of mutual silence so far, but Kara's life is more important to me than you."</p>
<p>"Whatever you say about me, Mordred, can be said about you as well."</p>
<p>"And you think he'll listen to you after your name has been smeared? Arthur likes you, but he also likes me. I'm a knight, and a good one. I'm trusted. You won't be able to stay here after what I can say."</p>
<p>"It wasn't me, Mordred. I don't want to see your friend killed, for your sake, even though she did try to kill Arthur at the first opportunity. Just take your hands off me, and we can talk about possible ways to help this situation."</p>
<p>Mordred loosens his grip on the jacket, but still holds Merlin in place. "I want Kara freed and pardoned. I want her to walk out of here and for nobody to go hunting for her after. Only then will your secret continue to be safe in my silence. You'd better get to work, or the kingdom and, more importantly for you, the king, will know you for who you are."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>